Sueños reales Realidades soñadas
by Adelfoi Eirini
Summary: Todos sabemos que los sueños no son reales, que representan algo que deseamos o simplemente no tener sentido pero, ¿Alguna vez te ha pasado que cuando te despertaste no sabías si era real o no? Zelda deberá descubrir si es la realidad de otros o su sueño.
1. Chapter 1

**Buenas!**

Amantes del Zelink, me gustaría constatar que esta historia es mía porque la he creado yo, pero la base para imaginarmela me la dió una autora con un FanFic parecido, le pedí permiso y comencé de nuevo para quienes les gustó o simplemente no la leyeron. Si eres uno de ellos te recomiendo que lo leas, pues es interesante, solo quería que supieras que la idea muy, pero que muy principal, la idea objetiva es de otro autor, pero la trama, todo lo que pasa en ella y como termina es mío. DISFRUTEN DE LA LECTURA.

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSAV ILIDAD: **Este juego y algunos personajes no son míos, son creados por Nintendo.

* * *

PROLOGO

_**Victoria - Fracaso**_

_Ya terminó. _

_Al fin ganamos la batalla por la que estuvimos luchando por meses… y en aquel gran templo por primera vez me sentía bien. Nunca me sentí tan bien._

_Disfruté cada momento de mi victoria con él… saltando y sonriendo de la manera en que él siempre lo hacía._

"_¡Lo conseguimos! ¡Lo conseguimos!", me gritaba mientras reía. Y lo único que pude hacer en su alegría es cogerle por el cuello con las manos y acercarlo a mí. Le besé como nunca, llena de alegría y adrenalina. _

_Notaba como lentamente dejaba atrás sus ganas de celebración para corresponderme, rodeándome la cintura con los brazos lentamente, abarcándome, mientras yo le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos._

_- Lo hemos conseguido, Zelda – dijo al instante después de separarnos unos centímetros._

_Le respondí uniendo mi frente con la suya y mirándole a esos ojos que desde la primera vez que los vi me embaucaron._

_Le miraba a los ojos mientras decía un "juntos". Él sabía a que me refería._

_Estaba tan concentrada abrazándolo tan fuerte contra mí, tan concentrada en el tacto de su abrazo aún saboreando la victoria, que no escuché cuando desde detrás de mí hubo un suave gemido… seguido de uno algo más potente._

_Lo solté de mi abrazo de oso y me di la vuelta, frunciendo el ceño porque estaba a gusto entre sus brazos. Al darme la vuelta, descubrí al Gerudo que durante tanto tiempo hemos estado intentando vencer. _

_Lo observé atenta para ver como moría aquel ser repugnante, deseándole una agradable vida en el infierno. Pero aún que estaba feliz, no me atreví a sonreír. Sabía que algo iba mal. ¿Por qué no había muerto ya?_

_Toda mi felicidad pasó a ser preocupación en milésimas de segundo, cuando por fin vi el plan de aquel moribundo Gerudo al ver aparecer en su mano una pequeña esfera amarilla y resplandeciente. Planeaba matarnos con su último aliento de poder._

_Levantó el brazo, lentamente a mi parecer, apuntando aquella resplandeciente esfera dorada hacia mí. _

_No podía moverme, me quedé petrificada. ¿De verdad planeaba matarme?_

_Obviamente sí._

_- Yo podré… morir… - tosió un poco de sangre y cogió aire para poder continuar – pero no… moriré solo…_

_Mi mente se nubló, dando paso a una especie de neblina blanca inundar mis ojos. Estaba en shock._

_Entre todo aquel celaje, pude distinguir como Ganondorf lanzaba finalmente la esfera con una sonrisa cínica que adornaba su monstruoso rostro. E iba dirigida a mí._

_Cerré los ojos, a la espera de que la esfera ejecutora me atravesara y me quitara la vida. Pero aquel dolor no llegó nunca. Decidí abrir los ojos para finalmente encontrarme a Ganondorf muerto aún con la sonrisa en el rostro. Me inundó la alegría al saber que esta vez sí había muerto._

_Él estaba ya muerto, pero aún así, se oía una respiración pausada y costosa. Y toda mi felicidad se esfumó al mirar hacia abajo._

_- Link… - susurre observándolo._

_Bajé lentamente para ponerme sobre mis rodillas al lado de su cuerpo, cogiéndolo por la espalda y abrazándolo contra mí. Le cogí la mano fuertemente y lo miré a los ojos, ya entrecerrados._

_- ¿Qué… que ha pasado, Link? ¿Por qué estas en el suelo? _

_Entonces cuando descubrí toda mi ropa inundada de sangre. Pero no me dolía nada._

_- Zelda… - susurró Link, suavemente, acariciándome la mejilla mientras sonreía cansado._

_- ¿Pero, que…? _

_Y miré su estomago. Estaba completamente perforado. Se puso delante cuando me atacó. _

_La tristeza me inundó rápidamente, seguida del odio y de la repulsión._

_- Link… no… - dije mientras miraba su herida. Me volví hacia él para mirarle a los ojos y acariciarle la mejilla con cariño – estás helado…_

_- Lo… lo se… - tosió y un hilito de sangre brotó de su boca – tengo frío… - estaba empezando a temblar._

_- ¿Por qué…? – susurré mientras lo atraía más hacia mí, intentando en vano que entrase en calor._

_- No te… no te movías… yo no… no quería que… murieras…_

_Lo separé un poco de mí para mirarle de nuevo a la cara. Me desmoroné ante mi tristeza al ver que aquellos ojos llenos de vida iban a apagándose lentamente._

_- Ze… Zelda… te amo… - su mano, hasta entonces agarrándose fuertemente a la mía se debilitó, me miró a los ojos y me sonrió, triste y con los ojos lacrimosos – no quiero… dejarte…_

_- Y yo no quiero que me dejes. Por favor, Link… no mueras… no me dejes – sentía como mis lagrimas ya estaban aflorando, preparando para en cualquier momento caer._

_- No… no por favor, Zelda… no llores…_

_- No… no puedo… te quiero…_

_- Claro que puedes… ya lo verás como si… ¿Recuerdas como… te enfadabas cuan… cuando era infantil…?_

_- Si… - inundada por aquellos recuerdos y entre toda aquella tristeza, solo pudo atinar sonreír – o cuando quería darte un beso y te ibas._

_- Oye… - crispó un poco vomitando otro hilo de liquido rojo – no lo… hacía queriendo… bueno… algunas sí…_

_- Ya… siempre lo supe._

_- Siempre me… perdonabas cuando te… te dejaba una flor a los pies de… de tu cama…_

_- Sí… o cuando me mirabas con esa expresión tan mona…_

_- Si… - levantó el brazo intentando rozar mi mejilla – te… te echaré de menos… abrázame…_

_- Por favor… - de nuevo dejé de sonreír para abrazarlo fuertemente – no me dejes…_

_- Lo… lo siento…_

_- No… no me dejes… no puedo vivir sin ti… ¡No quiero vivir sin ti ¿Me entiendes? ¡Te amo!_

_- Te amo mucho… no… me olvides… ¿Vale?…_

_Con cansancio, dejó caer su brazo sin fuerzas. Lo separé un poco de mí para mirar su dulce cara. Lo recordé siempre de un color bronceado al verlo con esa tonalidad tan blanca. Toda su piel y su calor se esfumaron para dejar paso a un color blanco como el mármol._

_Le acaricié la mejilla recordando todo lo que vivimos juntos, lo que sufrimos juntos, lo que reímos juntos… todo. Lo recordé todo._

_Inundándome en todas esas sensaciones nuevas que me hizo sentir, sentía mis ojos húmedos por ver el cuerpo del chico fuerte que recordaba dando paso a un cuerpo pálido y sin fuerzas._

_Finalmente, una pequeña gotita de cristal salada se deslizo sobre mis mejillas para posteriormente caer sobre la suya, mientras besaba aquellos labios inertes y helados que siempre me dieron calor en mis momentos fríos._

_Ahora el hombre que más detestaba estaba muerto y se había llevado con él al hombre que más amaba._

_Al matar a Link… nos mató a ambos._


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno!**

¿Que tal, gente? Pusto que no han dejado casi reviews, voy a suponer o que no lo ha leído casi nadie, que no les ha gustado o, en el mejor de los casos, que le ha dado palo dejar el comentario. Si es así… ¡Que sepan que no todo es "Dar palo" en esta vida!

Es broma, tan solo quería comentar que disfrutéis de la historia y que si no os gusta… la leáis igual. XD

**

* * *

**

CAP 1

_**Amistad - Antipatía**_

Estaba en mi cama felizmente dormida cuando finalmente sonó el despertador. Adiós a mi agradable sueño y bienvenida a mi pútrida vida.

Me levanté dispuesta a vestirme e ir al colegio. Maldito colegio. Creo que lo único que nos enseñan son gilipolleces y a decir barbaridades.

Álgebra ¿Para que sirve eso? ¿Para comprar el pan? Anda ya.

Me duché e inmediatamente me vestí y me peiné.

- ¡Hija, deprisa! ¡Vas a llegar tarde!

- ¡Ya voy, mamá!

Una vez preparada mi mochila con los libros que debía llevar, cogí las llaves y salí de casa.

Mientras caminaba con la cabeza gacha, sabía que los demás adolescentes del barrio también se dirigían al colegio con la misma cara de cansados que yo. Después de todo era lunes, la penúltima semana de bachiller.

Caminé cansada hasta atisbar la entrada al centro, una puerta de barrotes negros y dorados, decorados por serpentinas plateadas que colgaban de las puntas por la fiesta de fin de curso de los de segundo año. Vaya cárcel.

Me paré en la entrada para fijarme en aquellas pequeñas tiras que adornaban las puertas, y que para la semana que viene no estarán.

Mientras me fijaba en ellas oí un grito desde mi espalda, gritando mi nombre. Al momento supuse el quien era. Él era el único que se atrevía a gritar tanto mi nombre.

- ¡Zelda! ¿¡Que tal?

- Tú por aquí… ¿Qué quieres, Jay?

- Bueno, bueno. No te enfades. ¡Hoy! ¡Buenos días por la mañana! ¡¿No lo son para ti, Zelda!

- Lo eran hasta que llegaste tú… ¡Y no me grites! - Gracias a mi chillo, toda la atención cayó de repente sobre nosotros, más bien en mí. Miré alrededor y volví a chillar - ¡Qué miráis! – todos instantáneamente volvieron a sus quehaceres disimulando.

- Zelda… eres muy violenta…

- ¡Vete ya, pesado!

Me di la vuelta y me decidí a entrar en el edificio por las puertas de cristal. Cogí mis libros de mi taquilla para subir al segundo piso y entrar en clase. Ese inútil de Jay me entretuvo demasiado, y como no me diera prisa iba a llegar tarde.

Subí corriendo los escalones de dos en dos cuando escuché el sonido de la campana que anunciaba el comienzo de la clase.

Al entrar en clase, suspiré al ver que el profesor aún no había llegado y me senté en mi lugar donde me sentaba desde el primer día. Saqué mis libros de texto y lectura de Castellano y el estuche junto con la libreta preparándome para la clase.

Poco después de entrar yo, Claudia entró en clase y se sentó en el lugar junto al mío.

- Buenos días, Zelda.

- Hola.

- Vaya, estás de bueno humor hoy, eh…

- Me he encontrado con Jay esta mañana.

- Eso ya lo dice todo, pero ¿Por qué te cae mal? Es muy mono.

- Demasiado escandaloso.

- Pero muy mono.

- A mí me parece feo.

- ¿En serio?

- ¿Te mentiría yo?

- Sí. Lo harías.

- Posiblemente.

Esa realmente era una estupenda conversación pero ya me resultaba algo repetitiva.

Cogí la agenda y miré mi horario para ver, con mi característico desdén, que tocaba clase de tecnología. _"Bueno, hora libre"_, pensé, recordando que siempre, y cuando digo siempre es siempre, me dormía profundamente en esa clase. Por eso me encantaban los lunes.

Vi entrar a al profesor "cara-caimán", felizmente preparado para dar su absurda clase a nosotros, unos meros adolescentes que aún no han hecho nada para merecer eso.

Mientras apoyaba la cabeza sobre mis brazos cruzados sobre la mesa, de fondo oía el eco de la voz del profesor para finalmente quedarme dormida en un profundo sueño.

"_Anchos y largos pasillos abundantemente decorados por preciosas flores rosas y azules que colgaban del techo, mientras el pisar de los tacones hacían un corto eco al chocar contra los cerúleos azulejos del suelo._

_Al final del pasillo se pudo divisar una gran puerta de madera con formas de triángulos talladas en ella, con una precisión destacable._

_La mujer que corría llevaba algo en sus brazos adornados con guantes largos rosas y blancos, algo pesado. La muchacha corrió entre los grandes jardines, por un camino de tierra que no le impedía correr con aquellos tacones._

_Corría desesperada por huir de algo o alguien. Desde atrás se oía a gente gritar de dolor o miedo, no sabía muy bien que sería lo más acertado. La mujer se viró unos segundos para ver el palacio del que acaba de salir ardiendo y desmoronándose sobre sus cimientos, mientras se aceraba más a su pecho lo que llevaba en brazos, apretándolo con cariño. Se dijo a si misma que no debía perder más tiempo y se volvió a dar la vuelta para continuar corriendo. _

_Al fin salió de aquel extenso jardín para continuar con su carrera._

_Aquella mujer tenía muy claro donde iba a ir y que pasaría cuando llegase."_

- Zelda… Zelda… despierta, Zelda.

- … - notaba como alguien me sacudía el hombro para hacerme despertar, con tanta insistencia que no me quedó otra que levantarme al fin - ¿Ya ha acabado la clase?

- Sí. Por cierto, ¿Qué toca ahora?

- Educación física – dije después de mirar el horario - ¡Mierda! ¿¡Educación física ahora?

- Si no te hubieras dormido seguramente no tendrías esos berrinches.

- Silencio. No digas lo que mi padre diría en esta situación.

- Lo siento. Bueno va, vayamos al gimnasio.

- Ay… eso ha dolido, Claudia.

- Lo se. En fin ¿Vamos o no?

- ¿Hay otro remedio?

- Creo que no.

- Entones vamos.

Nos dirigimos directamente al gimnasio, pasando de todos los chicos que me saludaban, que saludaban a Claudia o a ambas.

Eran unas pequeñas puertas rojas, al lado de los vestidores, con una gran sala para las clases.

El profesor ya estaba cogiendo la lista cuando entramos y nos sentamos en el banco.

Pasó lista y dijo:

- Bueno, chicos. En primer, lugar calentaremos dando tres vueltas al gimnasio.

Mierda, que bien me cae este profesor.

* * *

Se que de momento el FanFic es aburrido, pero ya vendrá la acción. De momento tan solo tengo esto, pero tranquilos, dentro de poco vendré con la artillería pesada.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, gente que lea esto.

Siento haber tardado tanto en escribir, pero es que he tenido algunos problemillas en el colegio y eso me ha quitado mucho tiempo y eso. Bueno, espero que me perdoneis y que leais este capitulo que tanto tiempo he tardado en hacer.

* * *

**CAP 2**

_**Sueño - Realidad**_

Acabábamos de terminar la última clase de Catalán cuando me puse a recoger mis bolígrafos y libros para guardarlos en la mochila e ir directamente a casa. En un lunes, cunado llegas a casa lo único que quieres hacer es dormir.

Estaba ya fuera del centro y tomando el camino de tierra cunado por unas milésimas de segundo vi un bosque en los árboles del patio.

Era un bosque extenso, los rayos de sol se colaban entre las hojas de los árboles, dándole al césped unos circulitos brillantes. Un chico cómodamente apoyado en uno de los altos y gruesos árboles de la espesura con los ojos cerrados, durmiendo. Era de pelo rubio y alborotado, con un gorrito largo y verde y una túnica del mismo color, junto con unas medias blancas y unas botas de piel marrones.

El aire se filtraba por entre los mechones que le caían en la frente, agitándolos suavemente. Tenía una cara algo infantil a pesar de tener el cuerpo de un chico de mi edad.

Me quedé mirando aquel sitio un buen rato, impresionada por mi visión. O a lo mejor simplemente era fruto de mi falta de sueño.

- ¿Qué…? ¿Qué ha sido eso? – Me pregunté a mí misma.

Supuse que, efectivamente, era mi falta de sueño y fui directa a casa sin despedirme de nadie. Tampoco es que hubiera alguien de quien despedirme.

Mi mente hacía un recorrido por el patio, divisando todas aquellas caritas felices que reían junto a sus amigos y nunca estaban solas. Se hacían bromas entre ellas y, mientras yo caminaba por al lado de esa aura de felicidad, el corazón que muchos pensaban que no tenía se encogía, se retorcía hasta quedar hecho un puño encogido. Dolido.

Sabía que ese sentimiento de malestar solo se debía a mi comportamiento hacia las demás personas, pero ellas nunca trataban de entenderme, de comprender que mi padre murió cuando yo tan solo tenía cinco años, dejándonos solas a mi madre y a mí. Y hacía ver que no me importaba.

Pensando y pensando no supe bien cuanto tiempo pasó cuando a fin estaba metiendo la llave en el pomo de la puerta. Al pasar dentro, me fijé que en la nevera, estaba colgada una nota amarilla escrita, de las que deja mi madre cuando no va a venir. Así que ya sabía lo que ponía: "Zelda, hija, voy a quedarme hasta tarde en el trabajo, no me esperes para cenar".

En vez de ir al ordenador y viciarme un rato a hacer jilipolleces, me fui directa a mi cómoda cama para descansar. Subí a zancadas las escaleras para llegar a mi habitación y tumbarme a dormir.

Felizmente dormía cuando un fuerte estruendo sonó desde fuera de la casa, en frente. Miré la hora, eran las cinco de la mañana, nada menos. Me asomé a la ventana de mi habitación y mi cerebro no procesaba lo que captaban mis ojos.

Un chico inconsciente estaba tumbado en medio de un surco totalmente quemado, de unos cincuenta centímetros de profundidad.

Me restregué los ojos, cuestionándome seriamente si necesitaba gafas. Pero al volver a abrir los ojos, el chico aun estaba allí con los ojos cerrados, exánime.

Decidí no dejarme influenciar por la sorpresa y bajé rauda las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta, abriéndola de golpe. El chico aun estaba allí, que no hizo ningún movimiento que indicara que se estaba haciendo el dormido. Ni siquiera ahora se por qué pensé que podía estar haciéndose el dormido.

Me acerqué a él, temerosa sin saber exactamente por qué, le sacudí el por el hombro hasta que sus ojos se apretaban un poco y se abrían finalmente. Unos ojos azules y hermosos, adornados con pestañas largas y rubias, fijándome también en su fastuoso rostro.

- ¿Quién eres? – Le cuestioné al chico - ¿De donde vienes? ¿Cómo has llegado aquí?

- ¡Ouch! – Se intentó sentar solo para volverse a estirar en el arenoso suelo - Demasiadas preguntas… ¡Me duele todo!

- ¿Estas bien?

- Aparte de, seguramente, algunos huesos rotos y un dolor de cabeza de impresión… sip, estoy bien.

- ¿Quién eres?

- Me llamo Link. ¿Y tú?

- Estas en mi jardín como un desconocido. Aquí las preguntas las hago yo.

- Vale, vale.

- Me alegra que lo entiendas. ¿De donde vienes?

- De Hyrule.

- … - Levanté una ceja, interrogante. Era buena en Geografía, pero no conocía ese lugar - ¿Y eso está en…?

- En Hyrule.

- Digo que dónde se ubica.

- Em… ¿En el planeta?

- ¿Eres imbécil o que? – El chico me estaba empezando a caer realmente mal.

- No, ¿Pero que quieres que te diga?

- ¿Cómo has llegado aquí?

- Interesante pregunta. No tengo ni idea. Lo último que recuerdo es estar dormido.

- Genial…

- Oye, no es por molestar, pero… ¿No tendrás un poco de agua? Me sabe la boca a arena.

- No te pienso dar nada. Es más, creo que te vas a…

No pude continuar. Tenía la costumbre de intimidar a la gente mirándole arduamente a los ojos. El problema es que no sabía que tenían los suyos, que me atrapaban y no me dejaban mirar tan ruda como siempre, que no me permitían mirarle mal. Desde la primera vez que pasó eso, empecé a odiarlo, así que aparté la mirada, incomoda.

- ¿Sigue en pie la negativa del agua? Realmente necesito beber algo.

- Ahora vuelvo.

E hice algo que pensé que nunca más haría.

Fui a la cocina, al frigorífico en concreto, y cogí el agua fría que, junto con un baso, se lo llevé al chico.

- Toma – Le tendí el baso de agua - bebe rápido.

- Oups… tengo un problema.

- ¡Y ahora qué!

- ¿He comentado mis posibles huesos rotos?

- ¡Ah! ¿Que encima que te traigo el agua te tengo que dar de beber?

- ¿Sabes qué? Eso sería realmente agradable.

Suspiré casada.

Si fuera otra persona la habría mandado a volar de una patada en el trasero por pedirme tanto.

¿Por qué demonios con el no? Ni idea. Es algo que aún no he llegado a comprender.

Lo único que sabía era que al caparazón de mi corazón le pasaba algo extraño. Era una sensación entre reconfortante y extraña que rodeaba mi corazón y lo hacía palpitar más fuerte. Y sus ojos… eran tan azules incluso en la noche que podían ser capaces de dar esperanza a una chica tan perdida como yo, esos ojos que, aunque estuviera nublado, te dejaban ver el cielo tal y como debería ser siempre, sin nubes grisáceas que afrentaran ese azul celeste tan bonito que a todos nos gusta mirar.

Pero entonces, todo a mi alrededor comenzó a temblar, las lámparas de la calle parpadeaban sin descanso y cada vez más deprisa.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó el chico - ¿Por qué se mueve todo?

- ¿No eres tú el que ha venido de un lugar inventado?

Se volvió todo negro e instantáneamente me levanté de la cama con un susto por culpa del despertador.

Si había sido un sueño… ¿Por qué mi corazón aun palpitaba con fuerza?

* * *

Bueno gente, espero que os haya gustado. ¡Dejen reviews! :)


End file.
